finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy III weapons
Weapons in Final Fantasy III can be equipped on both the left and right hands. When dual-wielding, the attack ratings of each weapon are added together for the overall attack rating of the character. In the original Famicom version, some elemental weapons are glitched. * Legendary Blacksmith weapons only exist in the remake. Job key Daggers Except thrown weapons, daggers are the only type of weapon that Thieves can equip. As such, most daggers add to the Agility statistic. The Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip daggers. Black Mages, however, can use Knife and Dagger (the weapons themselves, not the class of weapon), but nothing beyond those two. Gallery ;Concept art Knife FFIII Art.png|Knife. Dagger FFIII Art.png|Dagger. Mythril Knife FFIII Art.png|Mythril Knife. Main Gauche FFIII Art.png|Main Gauche. Orichalcum FFIII Art.png|Orichalcum. Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Air Knife. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Knife.png|Knife. FFIIIDS Dagger.png|Dagger. FFIIIDS Mythril Knife.png|Mythril Knife. FFIIIDS Spark Dagger.png|Spark Dagger. FFIIIDS Main Gauche.png|Main Gauche. FFIIIDS Poison Dagger.png|Poison Dagger. FFIIIDS Behemoth Knife.png|Behemoth Knife. FFIIIDS Dark Knife.png|Dark Knife. FFIIIDS Lust Dagger.png|Lust Dagger. FFIIIDS Gladius.png|Gladius. Swords Swords are the most basic weapon for physical damage dealing jobs, like Warrior, Knight, and Dark Knight. Additionally, the Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip swords. Gallery ;Concept art Golden Sword FFIII Art.png|Golden Sword. Longsword FFIII Art.png|Longsword. Wightslayer FFIII Art.png|Wightslayer. Mythril Sword FFIII Art.png|Mythril Sword. Serpent Sword FFIII Art.png|Serpent Sword. Tyrfing FFIII Art.png|Tyrfing. Salamand Sword FFIII.png|Salamand Sword. Freezing Blade FFIII Art.png|Freezing Blade. Royal Sword FFIII Art.png|Royal Sword. Blood Sword FFIII Art.png|Blood Sword. Ancient Sword FFIII Art.png|Ancient Sword. Defender FFIII Art.png|Defender. Break Blade FFIII Art.png|Break Blade. Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Excalibur. Ragnarok FFIII Art.png|Ragnarok. Onion Sword FFIII Art.png|Onion Sword. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Golden Sword.png|Golden Sword. FFIIIDS Longsword.png|Longsword. FFIIIDS Wightslayer.png|Wighslayer. FFIIIDS Mythril Sword.png|Mythril Sword. FFIIIDS Serpent Sword.png|Serpent Sword. FFIIIDS Tyrfing.png|Tyrfing. FFIIIDS Salamand Sword.png|Salamand Sword. FFIIIDS Freezing Blade.png|Freezing Blade. FFIIIDS Royal Sword.png|Royal Sword. FFIIIDS Blood Sword.png|Blood Sword. FFIIIDS Ancient Sword.png|Ancient Sword. FFIIIDS Defender.png|Defender. FFIIIDS Break Blade.png|Break Blade. FFIIIDS Onion Blade.png|Onion Blade. FFIIIDS Ultima Weapon.png|Ultima Weapon. FFIIIDS Onion Sword.png|Onion Sword. Dark blades Dark blades are effective against dividing enemies. Dark blades are the primary weapon of Dark Knights and Ninjas. Gallery ;Concept art Asura FFIII Art.png|Ashura. Kotetsu FFIII Art.png|Kotetsu. Kiku-Ichimonji FFIII Art.png|Kiku-Ichimonji. Masamune FFIII Art.png|Masamune. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Ashura.png|Ashura. FFIIIDS Kotetsu.png|Kotetsu. FFIIIDS Kiku-Ichimonji.png|Kiku-Ichimonji. FFIIIDS Murakumo.png|Murakumo. FFIIIDS Muramasa.png|Muramasa. Staves Staves are the primary weapon of magic-using jobs like White Mage, Devout, and Evoker. As such, they usually add to the Mind statistic. Most staves will cast a spell if used from the "Item" menu during battle. In the Famicom Version, they don't grant any elemental defense because of a glitch. Gallery ;Concept art Staff FFIII Art.png|Staff. Fire Staff FFIII Art.png|Fire Staff. Ice Staff FFIII Art.png|Ice Staff. Light Staff FFIII Art.png|Light Staff. Golem Staff FFIII Art.png|Golem Staff. Rune Staff FFIII Art.png|Rune Staff. Elder Staff FFIII Art.png|Elder Staff. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Staff.png|Staff. FFIIIDS Flame Staff.png|Fire Staff. FFIIIDS Ice Staff.png|Ice Staff. FFIIIDS Light Staff.png|Light Staff. FFIIIDS Golem Staff.png|Golem Staff. FFIIIDS Rune Staff.png|Rune Staff. FFIIIDS Holy Wand.png|Holy Wand. FFIIIDS Sage Staff.png|Sage Staff. Rods Rods are the primary weapon of magic-using jobs like Black Mage, Magus, and Summoner. As such, they usually add to the Intellect statistic. Most rods will cast a spell if used from the "Item" menu in battle. In the Famicom Version, they don't grant any elemental defense because of a glitch. Gallery ;Concept art Mythril Rod FFIII Art.png|Mythril Rod. Fire Rod FFIII Art.png|Fire Rod. Ice Rod FFIII Art.png|Ice Rod. Light Rod FFIII Art.png|Light Rod. Omnirod FFIII Art.png|Omnirod. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Mythril Rod.png|Mythril Rod. FFIIIDS Wizard Rod.png|Wizard Rod. FFIIIDS Fire Rod.png|Fire Rod. FFIIIDS Ice Rod.png|Ice Rod. FFIIIDS Light Rod.png|Light Rod. FFIIIDS Omnirod.png|Omnirod. FFIIIDS Lilith Rod.png|Lilith Rod. FFIIIDS Millennium Rod.png|Millennium Rod. Nunchaku Nunchaku are used by Monks. They are relatively weak weapons meant to be used early in the game before the Monk can do more damage with their bare hands. Nunchaku are found in the original version, and were removed from the 3D remake. Gallery ;Concept art Nunchaku FFIII Art.png|Nunchaku. Sansetsukon FFIII Art.png|Tonfa. Tonfa FFIII Art.png|3-Part. Bows and arrows Bows and arrows are the primary weapons of Rangers and must be equipped separately in the right and left hands. Bows give stat bonuses, while arrows carry the additional effects, like elemental damage and inflicted status ailments. Bows and arrows are effective against enemies weak to Wind. Since bows and arrows deal the same damage from the back row as they do from the front row, and since the weaker bows are available to Black Mages, the player can equip a Black Mage with a bow and arrows to make them a decent physical damage dealer if the need arises. The player can place the Black Mage in the back row for reduced damage, since the armor available to magic-using jobs does not offer as much physical defense as that available to melee jobs. Bows Gallery ;Concept art Bow FFIII Art.png|Bow Great Bow FFIII Art.png|Great Bow. Killer Bow FFIII Art.png|Killer Bow. Rune Bow FFIII Art.png|Rune Bow. Yoichi Bow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Bow. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Bow.png|Bow. FFIIIDS Great Bow.png|Great Bow. FFIIIDS Killer Bow.png|Killer Bow. FFIIIDS Rune Bow.png|Rune Bow. FFIIIDS Selene Bow.png|Selene Bow. FFIIIDS Yoichi Bow.png|Yoichi Bow. FFIIIDS Eurytos Bow.png|Eurytos Bow. FFIIIDS Elven Bow.png|Elven Bow. FFIIIDS Artemis Bow.png|Artemis Bow. Arrows Gallery ;Concept art Wooden Arrow FFIII Art.png|Wooden Arrow. Holy Arrow FFIII Art.png|Holy Arrow. Iron Arrow FFIII Art.png|Iron Arrow. Fire Arrow FFIII Art.png|Fire Arrow. Ice Arrow FFIII Art.png|Ice Arrow. Light Arrow FFIII Art.png|Light Arrow. Medusa Arrow FFIII Art.png|Medusa Arrow. Yoichi Arrow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Arrow. Books Aside from Onion Knights, who can equip everything except ultimate weapons, only Scholars can equip books. Books give stat bonuses in Intellect and Mind to boost the power of the limited amount of magic Scholars can learn. Books are rare finds, as they can be found in a few treasure chests and are not sold in shops. Gallery ;Concept art Book of Fire FFIII Art.png|Book of Fire. Book of Ice FFIII Art.png|Book of Ice. Book of Light FFIII Art.png|Book of Light. Tome of Fire FFIII Art.png|Tome of Fire. Tome of Ice FFIII Art.png|Tome of Ice. Tome of Light FFIII Art.png|Tome of Light. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Book of Fire.png|Book of Fire. FFIIIDS Book of Ice.png|Book of Ice. FFIIIDS Book of Light.png|Book of Light. FFIIIDS Tome of Fire.png|Tome of Fire. FFIIIDS Tome of Ice.png|Tome of Ice. FFIIIDS Tome of Light.png|Tome of Light. FFIIIDS Cognitome.png|Cognitome. FFIIIDS Omnitone.png|Omnitome. Knuckles Claws and Knuckles are the primary weapons of Monks and Black Belts. They are worn on the hands to deal extra damage when punching. Like books, claws and knuckles are not sold in shops. Gallery ;Concept art Cat Claws FFIII Art.png|Cat Claws. Kaiser Knuckles FFIII Art.png|Kaiser Knuckles. Wyvern Claws FFIII Art.png|Wyvern Claws. Faerie Claws FFIII Art.png|Faerie Claws. Hellish Claws FFIII Art.png|Hellish Claws. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Bronze Knuckles.png|Bronze Knuckles. FFIIIDS Sonic Knuckles.png|Sonic Knuckles. FFIIIDS Impact Claws.png|Impact Claws. FFIIIDS Cat Claws.png|Cat Claws. FFIIIDS Kaiser Knuckles.png|Kaiser Knuckles. FFIIIDS Wyvern Claws.png|Wyvern Claws. FFIIIDS Tiger Claws.png|Tiger Claws. FFIIIDS Faerie Claws.png|Faerie Claws. FFIIIDS Metal Knuckles.png|Metal Knuckles. FFIIIDS Dark Claws.png|Dark Claws. FFIIIDS Hellish Claws.png|Hellish Claws. Spears Spears, lances, and the like are the primary weapons of Dragoons and, except for Onion Knights, Dragoon is the only job that can equip them. Gallery ;Concept art Thunder Spear FFIII Art.png|Thunder Spear. Wind Spear FFIII Art.png|Wind Spear. Blood Lance FFIII Art.png|Blood Lance. Holy Lance FFIII Art.png|Holy Lance. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Thunder Spear.png|Thunder Spear. FFIIIDS Wind Spear.png|Wind Spear. FFIIIDS Heavy Lance.png|Heavy Lance. FFIIIDS Blood Lance.png|Blood Lance. FFIIIDS Trident.png|Trident. FFIIIDS Dragon Lance.png|Dragon Lance. FFIIIDS Holy Lance.png|Holy Lance. FFIIIDS Gungnir.png|Gungnir. FFIIIDS Magic Lance.png|Magic Lance. Hammers Hammers are the primary weapons of Vikings and, except for Onion Knights, Viking is the only job that can equip hammers. Hammers are Lightning-elemental. Gallery ;Concept art Hammer FFIII Art.png|Hammer. Thor's Hammer FFII Art.png|Thor's Hammer. Triton Hammer FFIII Art.png|Triton Hammer. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Hammer.png|Hammer. FFIIIDS Dragon Hammer.png|Dragon Hammer. FFIIIDS Triton Hammer.png|Triton Hammer. FFIIIDS Platinum Hammer.png|Platinum Hammer. FFIIIDS Blessed Hammer.png|Blessed Hammer. FFIIIDS Mighty Hammer.png|Mighty Hammer. Axes The Warrior ultimate weapon is an axe, though Warriors can equip many other weapons. These weapons include the Morning Star, that is only available in the Famicom version. Gallery ;Concept art Battleaxe FFIII Art.png|Battleaxe. Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Morning Star. Dual Tomahawk FFIII Art.png|Dual Tomahawk. Dual Haken FFIII Art.png|Dual Haken. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Viking Axe.png|Viking Axe. FFIIIDS Battleaxe.png|Battleaxe. FFIIIDS Dual Tomahawk.png|Dual Tomahawk. FFIIIDS Rune Axe.png|Rune Axe. FFIIIDS Dual Haken.png|Dual Haken. FFIIIDS Gigantic Axe.png|Gigantic Axe. Throwing weapons Thrown weapons can either be equipped normally or thrown by Ninjas, who are the only characters that can use the ability. Thrown weapons offer no stat bonuses and no additional effects. Gallery ;Concept art Boomerang FFIII Art.png|Boomerang. Moonring Blade FFIII Art.png|Moonring Blade. Shuriken FFIII Art.png|Shuriken. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Boomerang.png|Boomerang. FFIIIDS Chakram.png|Chakram. FFIIIDS Rising Sun.png|Rising Sun. FFIIIDS Shuriken.png|Shuriken. Bells Bells are the only weapons Geomancers can equip. Gallery ;Concept art Diamond Bell FFIII Art.png|Diamond Bell. Earthen Bell FFIII Art.png|Earthen Bell. Rune Bell FFIII Art.png|Rune Bell. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Diamond Bell.png|Diamond Bell. FFIIIDS Earthen Bell.png|Earthen Bell. FFIIIDS Rune Bell.png|Rune Bell. FFIIIDS Blessed Bell.png|Blessed Bell. Harps Harps are the primary weapons of Bards. They are meant to boost magic rather than attack the enemy. Three of the five harps the Bard uses with Attack command can inflict status ailments at the enemies. In the Famicom version, the confusion-inflicting Lamia Harp is bugged and won't inflict the status. Moreover, in the NES the sleep-inflicting Dream Harp is nowhere to be found and can only be obtained through the item upgrade glitch. In the 3D remake version different harps play a different song when using the Sing command. Gallery ;Concept art Madhura Harp FFIII Art.png|Madhura Harp. Loki Harp FFIII Art.png|Loki Harp. Lamia Harp FFIII Art.png|Lamia Harp. Dream Harp FFIII Art.png|Dream Harp. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Madhura Harp.png|Madhura Harp. FFIIIDS Loki Harp.png|Loki Harp. FFIIIDS Lamia Harp.png|Lamia Harp. FFIIIDS Dream Harp.png|Dream Harp. FFIIIDS Apollo Harp.png|Apollo Harp. Unarmed The default weapon when the character's hands are empty, this "weapon" remains unnamed. Only the Monk and the Black Belt can effectively use bare hands in combat. Gallery ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Unarmed.png|Unarmed. Unobtainable weapons These two weapons can neither be equipped nor acquired normally, but can be obtained via a cheating device. They can only work by Ninja's Throw command, and throwing weapons offer no stat bonuses and no additional effects. Gallery ;Nintendo DS FFIII Desch's Sword.png|Desch's Sword. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Dissidia2015SerpentSwordOgreStaffAshura.png|Serpent Sword, Ashura, & Golem Staff. DFF2015 Royal Sword & Kotetsu & Rune Staff Onion Knight.png|Royal Sword, Kotetsu, & Rune Staff. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Ancient Sword (III).png|Ancient Sword. DFFOO Onion Sword.png|Onion Sword. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Behemoth Knife Icon.png|Behemoth Knife Rank 5 icon. PFF Behemoth Knife Icon 2.png|Behemoth Knife Rank 6 icon. PFF Behemoth Knife Icon 3.png|Behemoth Knife Rank 7 icon. PFF Blood Lance Icon.png|Blood Lance. PFF Desch's Sword Icon.png|Desch's Sword Rank 4 icon. PFF Desch's Sword Icon 2.png|Desch's Sword Rank 5 icon. PFF Desch's Sword Icon 3.png|Desch's Sword Rank 6 icon. PFF Desch's Sword Icon 4.png|Desch's Sword Rank 7 icon. PFF Dream Harp Icon.png|Dream Harp Rank 5 icon. PFF Dream Harp FFIII Icon 2.png|Dream Harp Rank 6 icon. PFF Dream Harp Icon 3.png|Dream Harp Rank 7 icon. PFF Dual Tomahawk Icon.png|Dual Tomahawk. PFF Elder Staff Icon.png|Elder Staff. PFF Freezing Blade Icon.png|Freezing Blade. PFF Hellish Claws Icon.png|Hellish Claws Rank 6 icon. PFF Hellish Claws Icon 2.png|Hellish Claws Rank 7 icon. PFF Golem Staff Icon.png|Golem Staff Rank 5 icon. PFF Golem Staff FFIII Icon 2.png|Golem Staff Rank 6 icon. PFF Golem Staff Icon 3.png|Golem Staff Rank 7 icon. PFF Light Rod Icon.png|Light Rod. PFF Loki's Lute Icon.png|Loki's Lute Rank 5 icon. PFF Loki's Lute FFIII Icon 2.png|Loki's Lute Rank 6 icon. PFF Loki's Lute Icon 3.png|Loki's Lute Rank 7 icon. PFF Lust Dagger Icon.png|Lust Dagger icon. PFF Poison Dagger Icon.png|Poison Dagger. PFF Rune Bow Icon.png|Rune Bow Rank 5 icon. PFF Rune Bow Icon 2.png|Rune Bow Rank 6 icon. PFF Rune Bow Icon 3.png|Rune Bow Rank 7 icon. PFF Rune Staff Icon.png|Rune Staff Rank 5 icon. PFF Rune Staff Icon 2.png|Rune Staff Rank 6 icon. PFF Rune Staff Icon 3.png|Rune Staff Rank 7 icon. PFF Salamand Sword Icon.png|Salamand Sword. PFF Serpent Sword Icon.png|Serpent Sword. PFF Selene Bow Icon.png|Selene Bow Rank 5 icon. PFF Selene Bow Icon 2.png|Selene Bow Rank 6 icon. PFF Selene Bow Icon 3.png|Selene Bow Rank 7 icon. PFF Thunder Lance Icon.png|Thunder Spear. PFF Wind Spear Icon.png|Wind Spear. PFF Wyvern Claws Icon.png|Wyvern Claws Rank 6 icon. PFF Wyvern Claws Icon 2.png|Wyvern Claws Rank 7 icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Diamond Bell N.png|Diamond Bell (N). FFAB Diamond Bell N+.png|Diamond Bell (N+). FFAB Book of Light R.png|Book of Light ®. FFAB Dream Harp R.png|Dream Harp ®. FFAB Dual Tomahawk R.png|Dual Tomahawk ®. FFAB Golem Staff R.png|Golem Staff ®. FFAB Killer Bow R.png|Killer Bow ®. FFAB Light Rod R.png|Light Rod ®. FFAB Poison Dagger R.png|Poison Dagger ®. FFAB Serpent Sword R.png|Serpent Sword ®. FFAB Thunder Lance R.png|Thunder Spear ®. FFAB Wind Spear R.png|Wind Spear ®. FFAB Wyvern Claws R.png|Wyvern Claws ®. FFAB Book of Light R+.png|Book of Light (R+). FFAB Dream Harp R+.png|Dream Harp (R+). FFAB Dual Tomahawk R+.png|Dual Tomahawk (R+). FFAB Golem Staff R+.png|Golem Staff (R+). FFAB Killer Bow R+.png|Killer Bow (R+). FFAB Light Rod R+.png|Light Rod (R+). FFAB Poison Dagger R+.png|Poison Dagger (R+). FFAB Serpent Sword R+.png|Serpent Sword (R+). FFAB Thunder Lance R+.png|Thunder Spear (R+). FFAB Wind Spear R+.png|Wind Spear (R+). FFAB Wyvern Claws R+.png|Wyvern Claws (R+). FFAB Ancient Sword SR.png|Ancient Sword (SR). FFAB Behemoth Knife SR.png|Behemoth Knife (SR). FFAB Blood Lance SR.png|Blood Lance (SR). FFAB Boomerang SR.png|Boomerang (SR). FFAB Chakram SR.png|Chakram (SR). FFAB Demon Axe SR 2.png|Demon Axe (SR). FFAB Desch's Sword SR.png|Desch's Sword (SR). FFAB Dragon Hammer SR.png|Dragon Hammer (SR). FFAB Dragon Lance SR.png|Dragon Lance (SR). FFAB Elder Staff SR.png|Elder Staff (SR). FFAB Faerie Claws SR.png|Faerie Claws (SR). FFAB Freezing Blade SR.png|Freezing Blade (SR). FFAB Golden Sword SR.png|Golden Sword (SR). FFAB Golem Staff SR.png|Golem Staff (SR). FFAB Loki's Lute SR.png|Loki Harp (SR). FFAB Omnirod SR.png|Omnirod (SR). FFAB Royal Sword SR.png|Royal Sword (SR). FFAB Rune Bell SR.png|Rune Bell (SR). FFAB Rune Bow SR.png|Rune Bow (SR). FFAB Sage's Staff SR.png|Sage's Staff (SR). FFAB Tome of Fire SR.png|Tome of Fire (SR). FFAB Tome of Light SR.png|Tome of Light (SR). FFAB Triton Hammer SR.png|Triton Hammer (SR). FFAB Tyrfing SR.png|Tyrfing (SR). FFAB Wightslayer SR.png|Wightslayer (SR). FFAB Ancient Sword SR+.png|Ancient Sword (SR+). FFAB Behemoth Knife SR+.png|Behemoth Knife (SR+). FFAB Blood Lance SR+.png|Blood Lance (SR+). FFAB Boomerang SR+.png|Boomerang (SR+). FFAB Chakram SR+.png|Chakram (SR+). FFAB Demon Axe SR+ 2.png|Demon Axe (SR+). FFAB Desch's Sword SR+.png|Desch's Sword (SR+). FFAB Dragon Hammer SR+.png|Dragon Hammer (SR+). FFAB Dragon Lance SR+.png|Dragon Lance (SR+). FFAB Elder Staff SR+.png|Elder Staff (SR+). FFAB Faerie Claws SR+.png|Faerie Claws (SR+). FFAB Freezing Blade SR+.png|Freezing Blade (SR+). FFAB Golden Sword SR+.png|Golden Sword (SR+). FFAB Golem Staff SR+.png|Golem Staff (SR+). FFAB Loki's Lute SR+.png|Loki Harp (SR+). FFAB Omnirod SR+.png|Omnirod (SR+). FFAB Royal Sword SR+.png|Royal Sword (SR+). FFAB Rune Bell SR+.png|Rune Bell (SR+). FFAB Rune Bow SR+.png|Rune Bow (SR+). FFAB Sage's Staff SR+.png|Sage's Staff (SR+). FFAB Tome of Fire SR+.png|Tome of Fire (SR+). FFAB Tome of Light SR+.png|Tome of Light (SR+). FFAB Triton Hammer SR+.png|Triton Hammer (SR+). FFAB Tyrfing SR+.png|Tyrfing (SR+). FFAB Wightslayer SR+.png|Wightslayer (SR+). FFAB Blessed Hammer SSR.png|Blessed Hammer (SSR). FFAB Dark Knife SSR.png|Dark Knife (SSR). FFAB Dual Haken SSR.png|Dual Haken (SSR). FFAB Elder Staff SSR.png|Elder Staff (SSR). FFAB Flame Rod SSR.png|Flame Rod (SSR). FFAB Hellish Claws SSR.png|Hellish Claws (SSR). FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFIII SSR.png|Kaiser Knuckles (SSR). FFAB Lilith Rod SSR.png|Lilith Rod (SSR). FFAB Lust Dagger SSR.png|Lust Dagger (SSR). FFAB Magic Lance SSR.png|Magic Lance (SSR). FFAB Mighty Hammer SSR.png|Mighty Hammer (SSR). FFAB Millennium Rod SSR.png|Millennium Rod (SSR). FFAB Muramasa SSR.png|Muramasa (SSR). FFAB Omnitome SSR.png|Omnitome (SSR). FFAB Onion Sword SSR.png|Onion Sword (SSR). FFAB Rune Staff SSR.png|Rune Staff (SSR). FFAB Selene Bow SSR.png|Selene Bow (SSR). FFAB Tiger Claws SSR.png|Tiger Claws (SSR). FFAB Blessed Hammer SSR+.png|Blessed Hammer (SSR+). FFAB Dark Knife SSR+.png|Dark Knife (SSR+). FFAB Dual Haken SSR+.png|Dual Haken (SSR+). FFAB Elder Staff SSR+.png|Elder Staff (SSR+). FFAB Flame Rod SSR+.png|Flame Rod (SSR+). FFAB Hellish Claws SSR+.png|Hellish Claws (SSR+). FFAB Kaiser Knuckles FFIII SSR+.png|Kaiser Knuckles (SSR+). FFAB Lilith Rod SSR+.png|Lilith Rod (SSR+). FFAB Lust Dagger SSR+.png|Lust Dagger (SSR+). FFAB Mighty Hammer SSR+.png|Mighty Hammer (SSR+). FFAB Millennium Rod SSR+.png|Millennium Rod (SSR+). FFAB Muramasa SSR+.png|Muramasa (SSR+). FFAB Onion Sword SSR+.png|Onion Sword (SSR+). FFAB Tiger Claws SSR+.png|Tiger Claws (SSR+). FFAB Eurytos' Bow UR.png|Eurytos' Bow (UR). FFAB Holy Wand UR.png|Holy Wand (UR). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFIII UR.png|Kikuichimonji (UR). FFAB Magic Lance UR.png|Magic Lance (UR). FFAB Onion Blade UR.png|Onion Blade (UR). FFAB Onion Sword UR.png|Onion Sword (UR). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFIII UR+.png|Kikuichimonji (UR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Behemoth Knife.png|Behemoth Knife. FFRK Blessed Hammer FFIII.png|Blessed Hammer. FFRK Break Blade FFIII.png|Break Blade. FFRK Bronze Knuckles FFIII.png|Bronze Knuckles. FFRK Cat Claws FFIII.png|Cat Claws. FFRK Chakram FFIII.png|Chakram. FFRK Dragon Lance FFIII.png|Dragon Lance. FFRK Dual Tomahawk FFIII.png|Dual Tomahawk. FFRK Elder Staff FFIII.png|Elder Staff. FFRK Flame Rod FFIII.png|Fire Rod. FFRK Golem Staff FFIII.png|Golem Staff. FFRK Gungnir FFIII.png|Gungnir. FFRK Holy Wand FFIII.png|Holy Wand. FFRK Ice Rod FFIII.png|Ice Rod. FFRK Kikuichimonji FFIII.png|Kikuichimonji. FFRK Light Rod FFIII.png|Light Rod. FFRK Light Staff FFIII.png|Light Staff. FFRK Lust Dagger FFIII.png|Lust Dagger. FFRK Madhura Harp FFIII.png|Madhura Harp. FFRK Main Gauche FFII.png|Main Gauche. FFRK Masamune FFIII.png|Masamune. FFRK Mighty Hammer FFIII.png|Mighty Hammer. FFRK Moonring Blade FFIII.png|Moonring Blade. FFRK Onion Blade FFIII.png|Onion Blade. FFRK Onion Sword FFIII.png|Onion Sword. FFRK Rising Sun FFIII.png|Rising Sun. FFRK Royal Sword FFIII.png|Royal Sword. FFRK Rune Axe FFIII.png|Rune Axe. FFRK Serpent Sword FFIII.png|Serpent Sword. FFRK Shuriken FFIII.png|Shuriken. FFRK Sonic Knuckles FFIII.png|Sonic Knuckles. FFRK Spark Dagger FFIII.png|Spark Dagger. FFRK Staff of the Magi FFIII.png|Staff of the Magi. FFRK Tiger Claws FFIII.png|Tiger Claws. FFRK Tyrfing FFIII.png|Tyrfing. FFRK Wightslayer FFIII.png|Wightslayer. FFRK Wyvern Claws FFIII.png|Wyvern Claws. FFRK Yoichi Bow FFIII.png|Yoichi Bow. ;Sprites FFRK Gungnir FFIII Sprite.png|Gungnir. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Blessed Hammer.png|Blessed Hammer. FFBE Boomerang.png|Boomerang. FFBE Demon Axe.png|Demon Axe. FFBE Golem Staff.png|Golem Staff. FFBE Holy Wand.png|Holy Wand. FFBE Madhura Harp.png|Madhura Harp. FFBE Mighty Hammer.png|Mighty Hammer. FFBE Omnirod.png|Omnirod. FFBE Onion Sword.png|Onion Sword. FFBE Royal Sword.png|Royal Sword. FFBE Rune Bow.png|Rune Bow. FFBE Rune Staff.png|Rune Staff. FFBE Selene Bow.png|Selene Bow. FFBE Sonic Knuckle.png|Sonic Knuckles. FFBE Wyvern Claws.png|Wyvern Claws. Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Weapon lists